Otaku
è un termine della lingua giapponese che dagli anni ottanta è utilizzato anche per indicare le persone interessate in modo ossessivo a qualcosa, generalmente manga, anime, e videogiochi. In Italia, in Francia e negli Stati Uniti, il termine viene usato per indicare sia gli appassionati di anime e manga, che le persone appassionate a qualcosa.[http://www.ted.com/talks/seth_godin_on_sliced_bread.html Seth Godin on standing out]. Discorso (sottotitoli in italiano) di Seth Godin al TED, febbraio 2003. URL consultato il 18 agosto 2010. Il termine non ha mai avuto il significato negativo avuto in Giappone, né è usato per indicare una persona monomaniaca o socialmente isolata. In Occidente otaku è generalmente affine a geek, nel peggiore dei casi è sinonimo di nerd o di devianza sociale. Otaku si riferisce anche all'influente subcultura, emersa in Giappone alla fine degli anni settanta, e connessa a questo fenomeno sociale del pop giapponese. ), quartiere di riferimento nella subcultura Otaku.]] Origine e significati del termine In giapponese la parola otaku significa . Il termine è composto dalla preposizione onorifica o'' (お) e dal sostantivo ''taku (宅) che significa casa, dimora, a casa. Sharon Kinsella. [http://www.kinsellaresearch.com/nerd.html Amateur manga subculture and the otaku panic]. Pubblicato dal «Journal of Japanese Studies», estate 1998. URL consultato il 25 agosto 2010. Per estensione il termine è utilizzato anche come pronome di seconda persona onorifico quando ci si rivolge a qualcuno che non si conosce (un corrispettivo dell'italiano Lei), usato tra pari assume un significato ironico o sarcastico. Volker Grassmuck. [http://waste.informatik.hu-berlin.de/Grassmuck/Texts/otaku.e.html I'm alone, but not lonely]. 1990. URL consultato il 18 agosto 2010. Creazione nell'ambito di anime e manga Verso la fine degli anni settanta i disegnatori di anime e manga Haruhiko Mikimoto e Shoji Kawamori usavano chiamarsi a vicenda usando la parola otaku come appellativo sarcasticamente onorifico. Otaku Shijou no Kenkyuu (オタク市場の研究). Nomura Research Institude, 2006, pp 320. ISBN 9861247688 La parola è pronunciata dal personaggio Lynn Minmay nell'anime Macross (1982) di Shoji Kawamori.EX Taishuu magazine, maggio 2006. Tra la fine degli anni settanta e i primi anni ottanta il termine si diffuse nel gergo degli appassionati di anime e manga come appellativo distintivo. Nel 1983 il giornalista Akio Nakamori scrisse , un saggio sullo stile di vita dei nerd che frequentavano il quartiere di Akihabara a Tokyo. Akio Nakamori utilizzò la parola otaku per distinguere le persone che condividevano la passione per i manga, gli anime, i videogiochi e i loro protagonisti. La forma recente del termine Lawrence Eng. [http://www.cjas.org/~leng/otaku-p.htm The Politics of Otaku]. 1 settembre 2001. URL consultato il 18 agosto 2010. si impose dunque negli anni ottanta, e si distingue dal primo significato essendo scritta solo in hiragana o katakana , o raramente in rōmaji. La scrittura giapponese permette infatti di distinguere i due significati: お 宅 (otaku) è casa, mentre オタク (otaku) è la passione monomaniacale cui fa riferimento questo articolo. Pertanto, anche se molte persone anziane continuano a utilizzare il termine solo nella sua accezione originaria, nel giapponese moderno un otaku è un fan appassionato o ossessionato da un particolare tema, argomento o hobby. Il termine viene usato anche per identificare la subcultura che in Giappone circonda manga, anime e videogiochi. in una libreria di manga.]] Articolo di Akio Nakamori Nel 1989 Akio Nakamori, il giornalista che si era già occupato del fenomeno Otaku nel 1983, pubblicò un articoloTsutomu Miyazaki. L'età di M. 1989. su Tsutomu Miyazaki, un feroce serial killer ossessionato dagli hentai manga, che aveva violentato e ucciso quattro bambini di cui aveva anche mangiato parti dei corpi. Nell'articolo il mostro Miyazaki fu definito l'assassino otaku. Molti giornali giapponesi pubblicarono una foto impressionante della stanza del mostro, in cui erano ammassate migliaia di videocassette e fumetti che ricoprivano le finestre e le pareti fino al soffitto. Queste circostanze diedero al termine forti connotazioni negative e in Giappone, durante gli anni novanta e per buona parte degli anni 2000, gli otaku furono considerati, nella migliore delle ipotesi, dei disadattati, comunque generalmente mal visti. Hiroki Azuma. [http://www.hirokiazuma.com/en/texts/superflat_en1.html Superflat Japanese Postmodernity] 27 marzo 2001. URL consultato il 14 agosto 2010. Dagli anni 90 la subcultura otaku finì dunque sotto i riflettori dei media giapponesi e divenne argomento nel dibattito sulla gioventù giapponese. Probabilmente per i riferimenti alla casa contenuti nel termine e per la fama di emarginati e disadattati, negli anni 2000 gli otaku sono stati associati anche agli hikikomori e ai NEET. Nel 1990 il sociologo tedesco Volker Grassmuck aveva descritto gli otaku come dei feticisti dell'informazione. Nel 2000 l'artista giapponese Takashi Murakami ha dichiarato di riconoscere nell'estetica otaku una manifestazione culturale, sotottovalutata e ingiustamente disprezzata, che rispecchia il nuovo Giappone. Secondo lui la discriminazione degli otaku è simile a quella perpetrata nei confronti degli hinin in epoca Edo, ed è un retaggio della struttura gerarchica e discriminatoria di quel periodo della storia del Giappone che continua e caratterizzare la moderna società giapponese. Mako Wakasa. Intervista a Takashi Murakami sul fenomeno Otaku. «Journal of Contemporary Art», 24 febbraio 2000. URL consultato il 14 agosto 2010. Nel 2001 lo scrittore statunitense William Gibson ha definito gli otaku ossessivamente appassionati, più interessati all'accumulo di informazioni che di oggetti. William Gibson. [http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2001/apr/01/sciencefictionfantasyandhorror.features Modern boys and mobile girls]. «The Observer», 1 aprile 2001. URL consultato il 18 agosto 2010. Nel 2005 il Washington Post ha raccontato la ghettizzazione degli otaku di Akihabara, Anthony Faiola. [http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2005/06/06/AR2005060601767.html In Tokyo, a Ghetto of Geeks]. «The Washington Post», 7 giugno 2005. URL consultato il 25 agosto 2010. e nel 2006 la rivista Wired ha descritto un otaku senza connotazioni negative o asociali, come un elegante geek ossessionato da una passione. Tony McNicol. [http://www.wired.com/wired/archive/14.07/posts.html?pg=5 Meet the Geek Elite]. «Wired», luglio 2006. URL consultato il 18 agosto 2010. La cultura Otaku Otaku è una manifestazione del consumismo collegato all'immaginario prodotto dai mass media giapponesi, emersa alla fine degli anni settanta come subcultura. Gli otaku, le persone che le hanno dato vita, sono appassionati collezionisti di oggetti futili, di informazioni e storie, e amano manipolare o trasformare i prodotti esistenti. Molti otaku costituiscono una buona parte delle energie creative da cui prende vita la cultura pop giapponese, e hanno sviluppato un sistema, che si basa sui fanservice, per giudicare i manga, gli anime, i videogiochi, le dōjinshi, e i dating sim. L'underground Otaku non è contrapposto al sistema, ma è piuttosto un laboratorio culturale del capitalismo contemporaneo giapponese, e un rifugio dalle frustrazioni del dominio culturale dell'Occidente, sviluppatosi nel retrobottega dei nuovi media. L'indipendenza della sottocultura Otaku dal resto della società ha contribuito al senso di caos e di perdita di controllo, avvertito dai media e da diversi intellettuali giapponesi, nel rapporto con le giovani generazioni. Otaku: forma di sub-cultura postmoderna Dal 2001, il filosofo giapponese Hiroki Azuma si è occupato della cultura Otaku, dei suoi rapporti con la storia del Giappone e con l'estetica Superflat, teorizzata dall'artista Takashi Murakami. Azuma ha analizzato senza pregiudizi le ragioni del crescente successo della cultura Otaku, mettendone in luce alcune caratteristiche postmoderne, come la mancanza di punti di riferimento consolidati, la perdita del senso dei confini tra l'originale e la copia, o tra l'autore e i consumatori, e la creazione di una rete sociale e d'informazione. [http://www.upress.umn.edu/Books/A/azuma_otaku.html Hiroki Azuma. Otaku - Scheda libro] dell'University of Minnesota Press. URL consultato il 18 agosto 2010. Il lavoro di Hiroki Azuma, come anche l'attività di Takashi Murakami, hanno dato un contributo importante nel collocare e stabilire l'importanza del fenomeno otaku nella cultura giapponese. Dalla seconda metà degli anni 2000 Otaku tende ad essere riconosciuta come una manifestazione del nuovo Giappone, e, come hanno rilevato Azuma e Murakami, i tentativi di emarginazione del fenomeno sarebbero più che altro connessi ai retaggi della storia del Giappone, con cui il paese fa i conti dall'epoca Meiji. Il luogo di riferimento più importante della subcultura Otaku è il quartiere di Akihabara a Tokyo. [[Immagine:Promotional Kawaii maid.jpg|thumb|right|300px|Una maid girl kawaii distribuisce volantini per un maid café ad Akihabara.]] Influenze L'immaginario estetico degli otaku ha ispirato l'artista Takashi Murakami, Jonathan Ross. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3i2hyHK0_g Takashi Murakami]. Documentario della BBC, serie Japanorama, 8 aprile 2007. Video su You Tube. URL consultato il 25 agosto 2010. che ha teorizzato lo stile Superflat (super piatto), Hunter Drohojowska-Philp. [http://www.artnet.com/Magazine/features/drohojowska-philp/drohojowska-philp1-18-01.asp Superflat]. «Artnet». URL consultato il 24 agosto 2010. una sorta di pop otaku (Poku) caratterizzato dall'integrazione di vari elementi della cultura pop giapponese, con i dipinti del XVII secolo giapponese, il Kabuki e lo joruri di epoca Edo, gli anime degli anni settanta, con il pop di origine occidentale, condensati in icone ibride, levigate e brillanti del Giappone contemporaneo. I temi estetici da cui attinge Murakami sono amplificati ed esaltati a tal punto da far emergere questioni apparentemente assenti nelle tematiche kawaii dell'immaginario otaku. I nuovi mezzi di comunicazione hanno favorito lo sviluppo di comunità otaku che si incontrano in club o associazioni e organizzano eventi che promuovono le loro passioni. Questi gruppi sono anche diventati veri e propri attori economici. Attraverso i fanservice gli otaku valutano le opere, o quanto sia kawaii o moe la protagonista femminile di un'opera, esercitando una grande influenza soprattutto sui produttori di anime. Per quel che riguarda i manga, che in Giappone hanno un ruolo culturale ed economico rilevante, gli otaku hanno influenza principalmente sui dōjinshi, pubblicati fuori dei normali canali dell'industria editoriale dei manga. Le conoscenze tecniche e la fantasia degli otaku sono diventate molto interessanti per le aziende e per il capitalismo giapponese: è noto infatti che l'underground può produrre nuove idee e il banco di prova per il mainstream commerciale. Tipi di otaku Gli otaku si suddividono in diverse categorie a seconda degli interessi specifici, ma la parola può essere collegata a qualunque mania, hobby, passione o ossessione: ci possono essere otaku della musica, delle arti marziali, della cucina e così via. Nel senso monomaniaco si utilizzano spesso nomi peculiari, per esempio un otaku malsano è un kimo-ota (contrazione di kimoi otaku). Questi alcuni tipi di otaku: * , che trascorrono molto tempo nel quartiere di Akihabara a Tōkyō e sono ossessionati principalmente da anime, idol e videogiochi. *''Anime otaku'' o aniota, maniaco degli anime. *''Cosplay otaku'', maniaco del cosplay. *''Figure moe zoku'', collezionisti di PVC Figure (Staction figure realizzate con Cloruro di polivinile). *''Gēmu otaku'', maniaco dei videogiochi. * , è la mania di decorare le automobili con i personaggi, prevalentemente ragazze cute di anime, manga o videogiochi. Gli Itasha otaku frequentano luoghi come Akihibara a Tokyo, Nipponbashi a Osaka, e Osu a Nagoya. Le manie per le decorazioni di moto e biciclette sono chiamate rispettivamente e . *''Manga otaku'', maniaco dei manga *''Pasokon otaku'', maniaco dei pc *''Wota'' (precedentemente idol otaku), maniaco delle idol. Eric Prideaux. [http://www.japantimes.co.jp/text/fl20050116x1.html Wota lota love]. «The Japan Times», 16 gennaio 2005. URL consultato il 27 agosto 2010. Esistono anche otaku donne, che nel 2008 frequentavano Otome Road, una strada del quartiere Ikebukuro a Tokyo, o il bar Edelstein, sorto nel 2007 a Shibuya, e ispirato all'omonimo manga culto del 1970 ambientato nei primi anni del XX secolo in un collegio in Germania. Justin McCurry. [http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2008/jun/01/japan Girl geeks find manga haven]. «The Observer», 1 giugno 2008. URL consultato il 18 agosto 2010. [[Immagine:Itasha Corticarte Apa Lagranges - Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica.jpg|thumb|left|720px|Una itasha, automobile decorata in stile otaku.]] Le passioni e gli interessi specifici degli otaku alimentano un vasto e diversificato mercato di oggetti di consumo, ad esempio, tra la grande varietà di elementi che caratterizzano una tipica stanza di otaku,[http://www.animeclick.it/news/24872-levoluzione-della-stanza-di-un-otaku L'evoluzione della stanza di un otaku]. «Anime Click» 17 aprile 2010. URL consultato il 24 agosto 2010. possono esserci i dakimakura, grandi cuscini da abbracciare su cui sono stampate le immagini delle protagoniste di anime, manga o videogiochi. Chris Kohler. [http://www.wired.com/gaming/gamingreviews/news/2004/02/62176 Getting in Bed With the Customer]. «Wired», 6 febbraio 2004. URL consultato il 27 agosto 2010. Diffusione internazionale La sottocultura internazionale è influenzata da quella giapponese, ma differisce in molte aree a seconda della localizzazione geografica. Gli otaku statunitensi, rispetto ai giapponesi, hanno un'influenza maggiore sull'edizione dei manga negli Stati Uniti, questo è dovuto al fatto che la maggior parte delle persone che leggono manga negli Stati Uniti hanno qualche legame con la sottocultura Otaku, mentre in Giappone la vasta produzione di manga fa parte della cultura popolare e non è legata agli otaku ma a tutta la società. La sottocultura Otaku al di fuori del Giappone prende spesso parole in prestito dal giapponese. In certi casi l'uso da parte degli otaku di termini giapponesi crea un effetto simile al Nihonglish, l'Engrish al contrario. Questo può far assumere alle parole prese in prestito significati diversi da quello giapponese originale (vedi, ad esempio, hentai, bishōnen). Poiché molte delle parole prese in prestito dagli otaku non giapponesi provengono da fonti come gli shōjo, i cui personaggi usano un vocabolario femminile, questo ha l'effetto di far apparire alcuni fan, agli occhi di un giapponese, come se parlassero come giovani donne. Opere correlate In Giappone gli otaku costituiscono una parte consistente delle forze creative coinvolte nella produzione di opere d'intrattenimento di massa, pertanto molti anime, manga, romanzi e videogiochi fanno riferimento alla subcultura Otaku e ne sono diretta espressione, spesso in forma di pastiche. La subcultura Otaku ha ispirato l'opera di diversi artisti, tra questi il più noto è Takashi Murakami. Al fenomeno sociale e culturale sono stati dedicati anche diversi documentari, tra cui Otaku no video. Il dibattito sul fenomeno ha invece prodotto una letteratura sia documentaria e giornalistica, che di ricerca nei campi dell'antropologia culturale, della sociologia, della storia e della storia dell'arte. Per quel che riguarda questo tipo di opere si vedano la bibliografia e le note di questa pagina. ;Anime, film, manga e romanzi * , manga shojo di Miki Aihara pubblicato in Giappone nel 2000 e in Italia nel 2005. *MegaTokyo'' è fumetto online in inglese, disegnato dallo statunitense Fred Gallagher nel 2002. * è una commedia seinen di Kio Shimoku pubblicata nel 2002 come manga e nel 2004 come anime. La storia è centrata sugli otaku e le loro passioni per cosplay, fumetti amatoriali (dojinshi) e modellismo. Il manga e stato pubblicato nel 2007 in Italia con il titolo di ''Genshiken - Otaku club. * è una light novel del 2002 scritta da Tatsuhiko Takimoto e illustrata da Yoshitoshi ABe. L'opera è stata pubblicata come manga dal 2004 al 2007 e come anime nel 2006. * è una light novel pubblicata per la prima volta a puntate nel 2002 e successivamente come manga e anime. * è un anime di Hiroki Hayashi andato in onda su TV Kanagawa nel 2003. * , manga del 2003 di Jirō Suzuki. * è un manga di Kagami Yoshimizu del 2004, pubblicato nel 2007 come anime. La protagonista, Konata Izumi, impersona uno stereotipo femminile di otaku, è un'accanita lettrice di manga, appassionata di anime e videogiochi. * è un romanzo di Ira Ishida del 2004 da cui sono stati tratti un manga, un dorama e un adattamento cinematografico. * era iniziato come forum di discussione su una storia presumibilmente vera, poi adattata dal collettivo Nakano Hitori, e pubblicata in forma di romanzo e manga nel 2004. Nel 2005 divenne una serie televisiva. * è un manga di Stu-Hiro pubblicato da sulla rivista Monthly Dragon Age nel 2006. * è un seinen manga di Natsumi Konjoh, pubblicato a puntate dal mensile «Comic High!» a partire dal 2004 e stampato in sei volumi nel 2010. [http://www.futabasha.co.jp/booksdb/book/bookview/4-575-83225-1.html?c=20397&o=date&type=t&word=紺條夏生 Otaku girls]. Scheda sul sito di Futabasha. URL consultato il 24 agosto 2010. ;Videogiochi * è un videogioco di Hideo Kojima, pubblicato per la prima volta nel 1988. Nel gioco, il personaggio Hal Emmerich si fa chiamare , contrazione di Otaku Convention, in riferimento alla sua passione per manga e anime. L'autore ha dichiarato di essersi ispirato ai mecha per la creazione del Metal Gear REX. * è nato come dating sim nel 1999, poi adattato in anime e manga. * è un videogioco del 2007 diretto da Goichi Suda. Il protagonista del gioco, Travis Touchdown, è un otaku. * di Mizuki Takehito è una ''Interactive Fiction del tipo visual novel del 2008, poi anche anime. ;Documentari * è un film in forma di documentario e commedia anime, che ritrae gli otaku in modo divertente e sarcastico. La commedia è intrecciata con numerose interviste sull'argomento e smonta lo stereotipo, presentato pochi anni prima dai media giapponesi, che associava gli otaku al mostro Miyazaki. L'opera di Takeshi Mori e Toshio Okada è stata pubblicata in Giappone nel 1991 come OAV da GAINAX. Il film è stato pubblicato in Italia nel 2003. *''Otaku: fils de l'Empire du virtuel'', documentario di Jean-Jacques Beineix et Jackie Bastide, andato in onda su France 2 nel 1994. *''Japanorama'' è una serie britannica di documentari che esplorano diversi aspetti della cultura popolare giapponese. Alcuni dei 18 episodi della serie, pubblicata dalla BBC Three tra il 2002 e il 2007, fanno esplicito riferimento alla subcultura Otaku. ;Mostre *Nel 2001 l'artista giapponese Takashi Murakami ha curato la mostra Superflat,Superflat Art. Sito ufficiale. URL consultato il 14 agosto 2010. che raccoglieva le opere di 19 artisti giapponesi (tra cui lo stesso Murakami), che si ispiravano alla cultura tradizionale giapponese, al pop e alla subcultura Otaku, rimescolati nell'estetica Superflat come espressione del Giappone postmoderno. *Nel 2004, alla Biennale d'Architetura di Venezia, si è tenuta la mostra Otaku: personality=space=cities,[http://www.designboom.com/snapshots/venice04/japan.html Japanese pavilion. Otaku: personality = space = cities]. «designboom», 2004. URL consultato il 27 agosto 2010. in cui, fra l'altro, è stata ricreata una vetrina del Radio Hall di Akihabara, luogo dove gli otaku vendono o espongono le loro collezioni. *Nel 2007 al MOCA di Los Angeles si è inaugurata © Murakami, la prima mostra retrospettiva di Takashi Murakami. [http://www.moca.org/murakami/ © Murakami] sul sito del MOCA di Los Angeles. URL consultato il 14 agosto 2010. L'allestimento della mostra nel museo comprendeva anche un negozio che vendeva oggetti di consumo legati all'immaginario pop e Otaku (Poku), tra cui le borse disegnate dall'artista per Louis Vuitton. Jerry Saltz at ©Murakami, «New York Magazine», 25 aprile 2008. Video su You Tube. URL consultato il 14 agosto 2010. Bibliografia ;Francese * Étienne Barral. Otaku, les enfants du virtuel. Parigi, Éditions Denoël, 1999. ISBN 2290312053 ;Giapponese *Akio Nakamori. 『おたく』の研究, Otaku no Kenkyū? (Indagine sugli Otaku). Tokyo, Manga Burikko, 1983. *Tomohiro Machiyama. おたくの本, Otaku no hon? (Il libro degli Otaku). Tokyo, Bessatsu Takarajima, 1989. ;Inglese *Takashi Murakami. Superflat. MADRA Publishing, 2000, pp 162. ISBN 4944079206 *Kaichiro Morikawa. Otaku: Personality=Space=City. Tokyo, Gentosha, 2004. *Takashi Murakami. Little Boy: The Arts of Japan's Exploding Subculture. [http://www.japansociety.org/little_boy_the_arts_of_japans_exploding_subculture Little Boy: The Arts of Japan’s Exploding Subculture]. Pagina di Japan Society. URL consultato il 13 agosto 2010. Yale University Press, 2005, pp 298. ISBN 0913304570 *Thomas Lamarre. An Introduction to Otaku Movement, Thomas Lamarre, [http://www.brunel.ac.uk/4042/entertext4.1/lamarre1.pdf An Introduction to Otaku Movement] URL consultato il 12 novembre 2011. in Japan after Japan: Social and Cultural Life from the Recessionary 1990s to present, a cura di Tomiko Yoda e Harry Harootunian. Durham, NC, Duke University Press, 2006. ISBN 978-0822338130. *Hiroki Azuma. The Animalization of Otaku Culture, in Mechademia 2: Networks of Desire (a cura di Frenchy Lunning), pp 175–188. Minneapolis, University of Minnesota Press, 2007. *Hiroki Azuma. Otaku. Minneapolis, University of Minnesota Press, 2009. ISBN 0816653522 *Patrick W. Galbraith. The Otaku Encyclopedia. An Insider's Guide to the Subculture of Cool Japan. [http://www.kodansha-intl.com/books/html/en/9784770031013.html The Otaku Encyclopedia]. Scheda libro di Kodansha. URL consultato il 18 agosto 2010. Tokyo, Kodansha International, 2009, pp 224. ISBN 4770031013 ;Italiano *Massimiliano Griner, Rosa Isabella Fùrnari. Otaku. I giovani perduti del Sol Levante. Roma, Castelvecchi, 1999, pp. 155, ISBN 8882100995 *Hiroki Azuma. Generazione Otaku - Uno studio della postmodernità (a cura di Marco Pellitteri). Milano, Jaca Book, 2011, pp 193. ISBN 978-88-16-40920-0 ;Tedesco *Volker Grassmuck. Schließungen und Öffnungen. Medientheoretische Anmerkungen zu Otaku und Fikusâ. In Kommunikation, Medien, Macht (a cura di Niels Werber e Rudolf Maresch). Francoforte sul Meno, Suhrkamp Verlag, 1997. *Volker Grassmuck. Eine Lebensform der Zukunft? Der Otaku. In Neue, schöne Welt? Lebensformen der Informationsgesellschaft (a cura di Dirk Matejovski). Herne, Heitkamp, 1999, p. 157-177. *Michael Manfé. Otakismus. Mediale Subkultur und neue Lebensform – eine Spurensuche.[http://www.transcript-verlag.de/ts313/ts313.php Otakismus]. Scheda libro di Transcript. URL consultato il 18 agosto 2010. Bielefeld, Transcript, 2005, pp 234. ISBN 3899423136 Note Collegamenti interni Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Cultura del Giappone Categoria:Glossario di anime e manga Categoria:Subculture Categoria:Akihabara